Mars
Mars (or Sol IV) is the fourth planet of the Sol system, located in Sector 001 of the Alpha Quadrant. Astronomical data Location *Alpha Quadrant ** Sol sector (Sector 001) *** Sol System Name(s) * Sol IV * Mars Mars is named after god Mars, who is a god of war from Earth mythology. Moon(s) Mars has two small moons named Phobos and Deimos. In mythology, they are sons of Mars. History s]] Due to its similarity with Earth, scientists believed it might hold life as well. In the early years of space exploration, various theories and projects were made to justify this. Eventually, scientists from Earth discovered microscopic evidence of ancient life on Mars in 1996. Larger fossils were discovered later on. ( ) .}} In 1947, several members of the United States military thought Quark, Rom and Nog were from Mars. Jeff Carlson and Faith Garland wondered if they might be able to have their honeymoon there. ( ) In 1997 the NASA rover Sojourner became the first craft to explore Mars; the location later became a Mars Heritage Site. In 2032, a manned Earth mission to Mars, the Ares IV, took place under the command of Lieutenant John Kelly. ( ; ) In 2269, James T. Kirk argued in favor of having Sargon and his companions take over the bodies of the crew, and emphasized the benefits that it might possibly have on mankind, he explained, "they used to say if man could fly, he'd have wings. But he did fly. He discovered he had to. Do you wish that the first Apollo mission hadn't reached the moon or that we hadn't gone on to Mars or the nearest star?" ( ) In 2372, Captain Benjamin Sisko and Constable Odo planned for Joseph Sisko and Jake Sisko to take a transport to Mars to avoid being caught in Admiral Leyton's coup d'état. ( ) The Kyrians in 3074 believed that Mars was the home of the , and not Earth as was the truth. A backup version of The Doctor corrected this error. ( ) Political over Mars.]] As the first Human colony on Mars was established in 2103, the Fundamental Declarations of the Martian colonies were an important step in the pursuit of individual rights. Among the first colonists were relatives of Jean-Luc Picard (Star Trek: Generations). Utopia Planitia was established along with the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in geo-synchronous orbit above, where many famous vessels including the , the , and the were built. Mars was also an important part in the defense of the Sol system and the location of the Mars Defense Perimeter. ( ; ; Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) Terraforming Mars was the first planet to be terraformed by Humans. Colonists originally dwelt within domed cities while the verteron array was used to redirect comets and asteroids towards the Red Planet to impact in the polar caps. This freed carbon dioxide and released it into the atmosphere, increasing the planet's temperature and water volume. By 2155, conditions in the lowlands of the Martian surface were sufficiently altered to allow Humans to roam freely without heavy environmental suits. ( ) Literature Mars was often featured in science fiction stories of the 20th century. In 1953, Benny Russell met a vendor in Harlem who found "men from Mars" to be unrealistic. After Douglas Pabst told Russell an African-American in charge of a space station was "not believable", Herbert Rossoff angrily retorted "and men from Mars are?" ( ) Other uses A product known as "Mars Toothpaste", based on the name of the Roman God, was manufactured on the fourth planet of the 892 system in 2268. ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline, Mars was wiped out by the Xindi following their destruction of Earth in 2154. ( ) Mars of 2371 was affected by the death of Gabriel Bell in 2024. ( ) People * Alfonse Pacelli * Helene Pacelli * Salvatore Pacelli * Lydia Romaine * Mira Romaine * Simon Tarses .}} Appendices Appearances and References * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** (on astrometrics screen) * ** ** ** ** Background -opening credits of the remastered versions]] The remastered versions of Star Trek: The Original Series show the prominent red planet familiar from the original opening sequence to bear striking resemblance to Mars. Indeed, the producers used real photographs of Mars as textures for this computer-generated shot, showing a large canyon, which is in fact one of the most famous landmarks on Mars: "Valles Marineris", the deepest and longest canyon in the entire Sol system. Furthermore, the large cloud formation lies directly over the "Tharsis plateau", which is a region of increased cloud formation on Mars, too. If the producers really intended the planet to be Mars remains unknown so far, however, the color of its atmosphere glows pink near the day-night boundary, which would contradict this theory, as the Martian atmosphere appears blue during sunrise and sunset. On the other hand, this change of color could be a byproduct of terraforming. In , Mars was shown without any visible surface features besides the poles. Whether intentional or not, this is very similar to the planet's appearance during a global dust storm. Related topics * Ares IV * Carl Sagan Memorial Station * Martian colonies ** Fundamental Declarations of the Martian colonies ** Martian Colony 3 ** Utopia Colony * Mars Defense Perimeter * Starfleet Technical Services Academy * Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards * Verteron array External link * cs:Mars de:Mars es:Marte it:Marte ja:火星 nl:Mars pl:Mars Category:Planets Category:Sol system